gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Back Alley Brawl
Back Alley Brawl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by lawyer Ken Rosenberg from his office in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Ken Rosenberg wants Tommy to find out more information about the ambushed drug deal. Rosenberg tells Tommy to meet Kent Paul, the biggest rumour guy in the city, at the Malibu Club, where he can usually be found. Tommy meets Kent Paul, who tells Tommy about part time chef and hitman Leo Teal, who's 'been looking real pleased with himself lately'. Tommy goes to an alley in Ocean Drive and kills Teal (either by hand-to-hand combat or by running him over with a vehicle). Lance Vance then shows up and states that he too wants to find out about the deal, with his brother killed in the ambush. Three more chefs come outside and begin to chase Tommy and Lance, who go to Lance's white Infernus. Lance has Tommy drive to the Ammu-Nation store to show him where to get weapons, before returning to the Ocean View Hotel. Tommy gets out of the car with Lance saying he'll be watching Tommy, before he drives off. Script Ken Rosenberg: Ah! Well, I hope you're having a good time. Because I'm going out of my mind with worry here. What did you find out? Tommy Vercetti: That there are more criminals in this town than in prison. We need a lead from the streets... Ken Rosenberg: Ok, let me think, let me think, let me think - AH! I've got it! Ok, There's this limey, some music industry slimeball, goes by the name of Kent Paul. Anyway, he's got his nose so far up most of Vice City's ass that if anybody knows the whereabouts of 20 keys of coke, it's this guy, all right? He's always at The Malibu. Tommy Vercetti: I'll go pay him a visit. Ken Rosenberg: Take it easy now. (Tommy drives to the Malibu Club where he meets Kent Paul) Kent Paul: Where'd you pop up from? I've been looking for a bird like you for ages, mate... Tommy Vercetti: I'm looking for some English guy... Kent Paul: Kent Paul, mate. Yeah, I'm the governor 'round here. I sort things out, you know what I mean? I'll treat you. Whatever you want, I'll get you, girl. Don't you worry about a thing, mate. Tommy Vercetti: Get lost, honey. Kent Paul: Oi oi oi oi oi! Tommy Vercetti: You Kent Paul? I'm a friend of Rosenberg's... Kent Paul: Rosenberg...Rosenberg...Oh, that bonkers ambulance chaser! That guy could defend an innocent man all the way to death row! Give us another drink, bruv. Tommy Vercetti: Everybody's a comedian. Listen to me, I'm missing twenty keys and a lot of cash... Kent Paul: Drugs, mate? It's a mug's game. Tommy Vercetti: What do you know about it? Kent Paul: Oi oi! What I was coming to was, there's some chef-cum-trumpetshifter who deals out of a hotel kitchen on Ocean Drive. He's been looking real pleased with himself lately. You could go and check him out...? Tommy Vercetti: I will - and I'll be seeing you around. Kent Paul: Yeah, that's right. Go on - walk away, you mug. I'll knock you spark out! Give me a drink - and where'd that slut go? (Tommy drives to the alleyway in Ocean Drive) Leo Teal: Hey, whatchoo lookin' at? Tommy Vercetti: You better start talking... Leo Teal: Hey, make me, you prick! (Tommy kills Leo Teal and Lance Vance shows up) Lance Vance: Oh, way to go, tough guy. Beat him to a pulp. That should make him real chatty. Tommy Vercetti: You want some, too? Lance Vance: Hey, chill. I want what you want, brother. Tommy Vercetti: Oh, yeah? And what's that? Lance Vance: Your green - and my dead brother's white lady. Unfortunately, you just silenced our lead. Tommy Vercetti: Accidents happen. Get lost. Lance Vance: Hey, hey, whoa. No need to go all 'Lone Ranger' on my ass. The way I see it - we two hombres in a strange town. We need to watch each other's back. Tommy Vercetti: My back's just fine, brother... Lance Vance: You sure about that? Here, take this. Follow me! We gotta get the hell outta here! (Tommy and Lance retreat to Lance's Infernus, driving to Ammu-Nation) Lance Vance: One thing you gotta realize about this town. You gotta pack some heat. C'mon, the local gun shop's a couple of blocks away. (Tommy and Lance go to the Ocean View Hotel) Lance Vance: I'm going to see what I can dig up. I'll be watching you , Tommy! Reward The reward for completing the mission is $200 and the mission Jury Fury is unlocked. External Links *Back Alley Brawl mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Back Alley Brawl mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA Vice City